Lemme See!
by Konaxookami
Summary: Shizuru knew she wouldn't last very long. Soon she'd be begging to see what it was that she'd been working on. It was only a matter of time before she herself got to see what the bluenette was hiding as an added bonus. A Shiznat Easter one-shot


**You guys I'm REALLY sorry! I honestly didn't mean for that story to be like that- honest!** **I must've picked the wrong document when I was publishing it and since I was so wiped I didn't go check on it!** **I'm awfully sorry. TT-TT It was really a bad shock to wake up and find that my inbox was flooded with some reall nasty looking reviews...It took me a moment to figure out what the mistake was. Anyways! Here's the real story for anyone who does want to read it again!**

I felt very inspired today when I decorated my Easter eggs. xD It might've been the colored dye I was using though. I made a purple and blue egg and all the sudden this idea popped into my head. I think I started giggling like an idiot too, which is probably why my mom was giving my such strange looks. Anywho, some Easter fluff/humor from me with Shizuru and Natsuki, because only they would aruge over something so stupid. x3 I wrote this in just over an hour so forgive me if there are any mistakes. Oh! and I am working away at Patching it Up and ATAP! so everyone try to bear with me!

**I disclaim any rights to these characters** ( I only like making Natsuki blush xD)

* * *

"Ara, will Natsuki still not let me see?"

"No! Bug off Shizuru!" Natsuki growled, narrowing her jade orbs at the now pouting Kyoto born woman. She shielded the hidden area more and stuck out her tongue to the older woman.

Shizuru narrowed her crimson eyes for a moment, lightly frowning, but it was clear the bluenette was not going to give in. She heaved a sigh, "Natsuki's being an Ikezu…I just want to peek! You can see mine!" she offered. This of course prompted the other girl to whip her face around with a fierce blush.

"No! You can't! End of story! No amount of bribery will change my mind!" she answered adamantly, growling out under her breath how infuriating the brunette was being.

Shizuru pouted once more, shaking her head, "Ikezu…" she murmured under her breath, turning back to her own work. She allowed herself to crack a smile when she heard Natsuki snort from behind her. "Natsuki, exactly what is so embarrassing about showing me?" she mused, questioning her girlfriend as she carefully returned to her own task.

"It just is, okay?! I don't want you to see, that's all," she answered gruffly.

Shizuru cocked an eyebrow, glancing to her side to see the younger girl hunched over the hidden object of her interest and let out an amused chuckle. Leave it to Natsuki to answer a question that doesn't answer it at all. She turned her eyes back to her work and allowed silence to fill the room for a while. Surely, all good things come in time. Patience was the key when dealing with the wolf before her. Given time she'd wear down from the argument and she'd be allowed to look.

Natsuki on the other hand, was not enjoying the fact that Shizuru wouldn't stop bothering her. How the heck was she supposed o finish if she kept trying to sneak a peek?! She wanted to be finished before lunch time, and the way things were turning out, she wouldn't finish until sunset if her girlfriend didn't stop with her incessant whining. She huffed softly, eyebrows furrowing slightly. She needed to focus, not worry about what her girlfriend was distracting her with.

It was a good 30 minutes before Shizuru pressed the issue again. "Please?"

Natsuki outright burst at this, wheeling around in her chair, throwing her hands up in the air, "Why are you so adamant about seeing?!" she groaned.

"Because I'm curious as to what Natsuki's being so secretive about! Ikezu!" Shizuru threw back, sniffing slightly in mock hurt.

"It's freaking EASTER EGGS!" Natsuki cried, running a hand through her hair in agitation, before flicking it aside, "I don't see why's so damn important to see them RIGHT NOW," she muttered annoyed at the whole situation.

Shizuru sighed, "because I wanted to see what Natsuki was so painstaking working on! That focused expression you had was so cute that I just…" she whimpered, a pseudo mask of hurt covering her face, "But if Natsuki's going to be stubborn and not show me her's, then I'm not show Natsuki mine either," she said, almost defiantly, turning to her work again. As soon as she knew Natsuki couldn't so her face, she allowed a small smile to form on her face. She knew Natsuki well enough to know she wouldn't have to wait long before the girl was begging to see her own work.

Natsuki opened her mouth for a retort, but found nothing. She snorted, turning back to her eggs, taking up her brush again. As if she wanted to see what Shizuru had been working on. It was laughable. She scowled in concentration for a few moments before lightly beginning to tap the dry end of her brush on the table. _Damn it Shizuru…what exactly have you been working on?_ Natsuki groused silently, glancing over her shoulder to the older girl, who seemed to be cheerfully working away at her decorative items.

"No peeking Natsuki Ikezu," Shizuru warned, hearing the girl shift in her seat. She smirked to herself when she heard the response. "Peaking? Why would I want to peek?!" Shizuru merely giggled silently to herself, _I've got you now Natsuki, the suspense is killing you isn't it? Soon enough you'll give in and…_She allowed her thoughts to travel off to a even more pleasant thought, _You'll probably even blush too, and that will simply be adorable! Ara, and then you'll feel guilty for trying to hide it from me and want to make it up to me…fufufu…and that will quite a pleasant turn of events indeed!_ Shizuru mused, the look on her face having changed drastically in the past minute. Should Natsuki have seen it, she probably would've run far away from their apartment and not come back until Shizuru had been forced into a cold shower and been lured back with the promise of a mayo coated dinner. That, was of course, given if she had seen it. Which she didn't.

Shizuru allowed herself to quietly chuckle, _ara ara…it would seem I've let my mind turn into that of an old man's. Ara, that could potentially be a bad thing should Natsuki find out…_She mused with a amused expression on her face. Any second now her lover would give in. She need only wait a little longer.

"Un…Shizuru, can I see yours?" The girl asked shyly, a blush on her cheeks, just barely noticeable.

Shizuru turned, placing a pleasantly surprised look on her face, "ara? But Natsuki hadn't expressed any wish to see them earlier…" Shizuru silently squealed in joy at the sight of Natsuki looking down with a slight pout on her face, grasping her other arm in an embarrassed manner. Moments like these were rare in the small wolf, and as such Shizuru took a long moment to sear the adorable image in her mind.

"yeah…well I changed my mind, so can I?" she asked, glancing up with her emerald eyes hopefully. She'd used this trick before, so she knew that Shizuru enjoyed it, even if it caused her mask of toughness to give way ever so slightly. She thought she had won when the older of the two smiled, but was sadly mistaken.

"mmm…Nope!" Shizuru answered cheerfully, slightly giggling at the sight of Natsuki's face falling, shock written on her face as she seemed to stagger in her chair.

"Wh-what for?!"

"Natsuki won't let me her's mm? So why should I let Natsuki see mine?" she answered coyly, a smirk on her face. Natsuki gulped and Shizuru knew that the girl had figured out how she had simply walked into that one. She actually allowed herself to laugh this time and returned back to her work. "Maybe Natsuki should think about that next time she decides to be an Ikezu, ara?"

Natsuki sat in disbelief for a moment before blinking. _That sly fox!_ _No- that Snake!_ She thought with an almost murderous intent. Of its own accord her face began to filter in red and she frowned. She had walked into that one. The only thing left to do admit defeat. She hated that. She looked at her work for a moment before glancing to the back of her tormentor. _Damn her…she doesn't fight fair!_ She inwardly whined. She sighed, "un, Shizuru…" she tried to reason with the girl only to be cut off with a overly happy 'no'. She growled, only trail off when her girlfriend laughed again, obviously enjoying her pain. This wasn't helping the now deep red blush on her face in any way.

Shizuru silently enjoyed her victory for a while before hearing the girl get out of her chair and walk over to the other side of their kitchen. She silently waited for the girl to stop and say something, but it never came. Curiously killed the proverbial cat and she turned around, only to have something purple thrust in her face.

"H-Here!" Natsuki barked, trusting the painstakingly decorating egg into Shizuru's startled hands.

Shizuru gasped at what she saw. She knew Natsuki was no artist; it was why the girl had never taken an art class; but here was something Shizuru found breathtaking. The girl had carefully tried with her clumsy hands to draw a winding Kiyohime around the egg, with a naginata serving as a place for the heads of her Child to coil around.

Natsuki fidgeted slightly at the older girl's silence, unsure of her reaction. "It's uh…Kiyohime. I never really saw him more than a few times so…I dunno I if I drew him right but-!" she was cut off by the older girl hugging her fondly, "u-un?"

"Ookini Natsuki, it's stunning," Shizuru whispered to her girlfriend, truly grateful and surprised by the effort her friend had put into it. "It's not that good Shizuru, I'm not a freakin' artist like Akira is," Natsuki scoffed. Shizuru only smiled as she felt the girl's cheeks heat up against her neck. She withdrew to admire the blush and carefully placed the egg onto a holder. "Ara, I show show Natsuki what I was working on now, nn?"

The older girl withdrew her hands to carefully pick up her own work and Natsuki's eyes widened. Before her eyes was a pretty damn accurate rendition of her Child. He seemed to be howling towards the pale yellow moon and it would seem as though Shizuru hadn't quite finished the words she'd started to write on it. Natsuki was almost afraid to touch it and chance ruining it's image. "Damn Shizuru…" was all she could manage to get out before looking up at her smiling lover. It took her a moment more to return the smile and continued, "Thanks, but you're kind of wrong," she added, taking the egg and placing it next to it's partner.

Shizuru furrowed her brow slightly, confused, "ara? How's that?"

Natsuki allowed herself to hug the older girl for a moment, squeezing her before looking up at her, "Duran isn't my protector anymore," She smiled at the taller girl's slightly surprised expression before a blush came to her cheeks at her next words, "you are," she answered. With that she lightly pressed her lips to her lover's, giving them a feather light caress before pulling away. "Happy Easter Shizuru, Love you."

Shizuru smiled, tears beginning to glitter in her eyes, "Happy Easter to you as well Natsuki…I love you so much…"

And with that the two brought their lips together once more, enjoying the holiday in their own little way.

* * *

And thats the end of it! I'm really tempted to do an Omake...mou, I shoudn't though. And I'll bet I let you down at the beginning right? Thought Shizuru was wanting to see something dirty ne? Perverts. =P (it's okay I suppose I must be one too, to write Shiznat in the first place. xD) anyways, I was never really good making Easter eggs pretty, but my Grandma is awesome at it. She uses these inks and stuff and then paints over it, it's really awesome. And she can make then last a long time too with this special stuff she injects inside the egg. I was always in awe at it. *o* but now I think it'd be funny to watch Natsuki try to do that and fail and watch Shizuru be really good at instead. It's an amusing thought right? (such thoughts are why these stories are written) Gotta love 'em. As always reviews are love 3 Thank you for reading and Happy Easter!

**KonaOokami**


End file.
